First Dance
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: --Written for Boogum's Challenge on the awesome D/G Forum-- A succesfull in-school kidnap on Draco's part helps Ginny realise that she had always had this little thing for him....and a LOT against pink dresses. R&R!


**A/N: This is for Boogum's Challenge on the HPFC Forum, which stated that the fic had to be D/G containing the line "I am not wearing that!" and within 900 words...**

**...and I actually managed to do that! Thanks for the challenge, Boogum!**

**Here you go :)**

**First Dance**

One week.

There was a mere week to go before the evening of the extremely anticipated Yule Ball, hosted at Hogwarts in light of the Triwizard Tournament.

The ones who were particularly impatient for the night of the ball to arrive were of course, the young witches.

The boys were finding the entire concept of the ball a mixture of slightly frightening to pleasantly exhilarating. The ones who had worked up the courage to ask the witches they nursed a soft-spot for to the ball gloated about their triumph and those unfortunate dateless ones grew panicky as they days flew past.

At the landing of every staircase, between rooms and even in the fairly unoccupied regions of the castle, hordes of girls of various ages ganged up, comparing every minute detail from the colour of their dress robes to how they would be doing their hair and even who had already been asked out by whom, and which were the boys they considered eligible to be their date for the special night.

Yes, the whole castle was in a festive mood. Teachers known for their extreme rigidity had grudgingly given up their classes as they observed students spacing out of class at regular intervals, even the most brilliant ones like a certain Miss Granger.

However, as there always is, there was one exception to the throngs of party-minded students.

Ginny Weasley failed to see just what the whole point of getting all worked up was. As far as she was concerned, it was enough for the Triwizard champions to get dates – she had no interest whatsoever in dressing up and looking pretty, not to mention dancing. The very thought made her shudder.

A certain blonde Malfoy, however, was very keen on just the opposite.

The very image of Ginny dressed in an elegant dress, which would be a far contrast from the school or muddy quidditch robes she usually sported made him go a bit weak at the knees; which was a feeling that he, as a Malfoy was highly unaccustomed to.

Then again, he was also unaccustomed to not getting things done his own way...

...which was why one cool, misty afternoon just two days before the ball, a studying Ginny found herself blindfolded with a cold hand blocking her mouth and the other steering her.

She had a pretty good idea as to who it might have been.

And the image her mind conjured up of the tall, slim and extremely pale boy with the impeccable blonde hair and mocking silver eyes did not delight her one little bit.

Resist him she did. And if Draco received more than a few bruises on the way to the Room of Requirement, he did not mention it.

"Here we are, Ginevra. I apologise for the inconvenience, but I knew that you wouldn't comply to my request and I had to bring you here." The words flowed out easily from his mouth and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking infuriatingly self-satisfied.

Ginny was steaming.

"What _exactly _does your request happen to be, that you had to resort to kidnapping?" Sarcasm dripped from every word she uttered.

Yet Draco looked undeterred. He walked over to her deliberately and placed one perfect finger over her lips with a slight 'shh'. He then covered her eyes with surprising tenderness and led her to a corner of the room, where he let go off her eyes.

She looked into her reflection into the large ceiling-to-floor mirror that was placed in front of her – and her breath caught in her throat.

It was simply exquisite. Long and slinky with no sleeves with elegant silver designing framing the neck, arms and hemline, the dress Malfoy held in front of Ginny was indeed a sight.

It was also _pink_. Yes, it was a pale, delicate shade that looked gorgeous unlike some other horrendous contraptions she had seen in the past.

_But it was still pink._

After ogling at the dress for all of ten minutes, she turned back at the light tapping on her shoulder to see Malfoy bent low on one knee, the sincerest look she had ever seen gracing his features.

Ginny was truly taken aback.

He kept his words short and crisp...with an edge of something in it that created a distinctly funny feeling at the pit of Ginny's stomach.

"I got you that dress for the Yule Ball, Ginny."His tone was unnaturally soft. "Will you please make me feel like the luckiest boy in the whole of Hogwarts by being my date?"

Two things didn't seem right here.

One was the fact that Draco was being exceedingly polite.

The other was the colour of the dress.

"I am not wearing _that_!" she all but yelled.

Taking her distraction as a consent, Draco swiftly covered the distance between then and pinned her back to the wall, taking her hands in his and burying his face in her hair.

Resistance proved futile. Ginny knew that in her hears of hearts, she had always craved for him.

Her lips met his in a hot, sweet passion as she lost herself to him; from that day onwards and forever more.

* * *

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is that really _Ginny Weasley_? As in Ron's sister?"

"Wow. She _is_ going out with Malfoy for sure, huh?"

Yes, Ginny did go to the ball with Malfoy. She shared the first dance of her life with him.

She was also wearing the pink gown.

* * *

**A/N: Yes; it's done.**

**Now, PLEASE.**

**Click the little green button that reminds me of Shrek, and review! You will make me one happy little satisfied author capable of writing more and better. ^_^**

**Cheers...  
Eternally Seventeen**

**P.S: REVIEW! :D**

* * *


End file.
